1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hinge antenna structure, and in particular to a hinge antenna structure which can be used in a foldable electronic device. In the present invention, an antenna transmitting element is integrated into a rotating mechanism joined by a foldable electronic device, such that the hinge antenna can be accommodated within the space in the foldable electronic device, and the cover can move relatively to the device body for performing either opening or closing motion. With such antenna structure, the effects of stabilization in structure, simplification in assembly and unification in appearance can be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of technologies, a variety of portable 3C electronic devices provide convenience for human life, and thus become indispensible. In recent years, due to the rapid growth of wireless communication, a large amount of data is transmitted to portable 3C electronic devices via wireless networks. As been an integrated configuration of portable 3C electronic device, it is necessary for antennas to be built in the 3C electronic device for receiving signals sent from wireless base stations. For example, it is common to see travelling people carrying laptops and communicating via networks for attaining needed information. The antenna is built in each laptop for receiving signals.
Referring to FIG. 8, it is a schematic view showing a conventional antenna structure. As shown in FIG. 8, in general, one antenna is disposed on each of the left and right sides of the upper end of the laptop display screen in a symmetric manner, and the high-frequency coaxial cables are employed for the transmission of signals, as indicated in the dashed line in the figure. Since signal degradation, such as insertion loss, occurs when signals are transmitted by using coaxial cables, the effective transmission distance and signal quality are reduced. In addition, such signal degradation is more severe in the coaxial cable during wireless transmission in higher frequency. Moreover, the shell of the laptops are commonly made of metal which creates shielding effect and as results the signal reception of the antenna is affected.